


Brothers before

by LesnaVra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Atonement - Freeform, Friendship, Multichapter, Out of Character, Uchiha Brothers-centric, after the war, introspections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesnaVra/pseuds/LesnaVra
Summary: The Madara's war is over and Kakashi ended up with a burden of being Hokage's Substitute. Caught in politics and personal issues, he throws one more search to find Sasuke, who dissapeared without a trace after the battle. The mission is a half success -Sasuke's still missing but he didn't really count on finding that person.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. The Search Party

**Author's Note:**

> The main summary reffers to chapter 1, because I don't want to spoil it right now. It will change in the future.
> 
> Just a sidenote, the story is a spin-off/prequel of another fanfic from Naruto I have been publishing on another webside. The fact doesn't mean anything except that you might run into strikingly similar concept elsewhere. I'm still working on both stories and I want to experiment with no worries about coherency, so that's why I keep them separate .
> 
> I write as I go, so I don't promise regular updates.

[The cover image 'Don't look away, brother']

****

Hatake Kakashi was not cut for this type of job. He had no charisma of Minato-sensei, his wisdom and experience faded in comparison to Lord Third, and Lady Tsunade beat him by a mile in terms of determination. Still, with no need for the fake humbleness, he could admit to himself he was quite good. Efficient. Or maybe he just hated things not done and people not thinking and that was how he got the results. Fairly speaking, quite low criteria for a Hokage's Substitute.

Captains, special unit directors, clan heads and local leaders that all gathered at the meeting in the biggest tent in the camp pierced him with their expectant looks. Others that didn't fit in perked up their ears outside. There was not enough furniture, so they sat as they were, on the ground, in a dim light of the upcoming dusk, surrounding Kakashi tightly from each sides. Madara's War ended five days ago. Lady Tsunade hadn't regained consciousness and there was no end to the things that needed to be dealt with urgently.

Kakashi could feel the tired aura surrounding the troops. It wasn't an exaggeration to say that except exhaustion caused by the enormity of work each of them suffered from some combat related issues. But anybody who could move needed to serve. And even those who couldn't, but were able to provide strategic thinking. Unfortunately Nara-san was not one of them, the man remained in critical condition since the blow.

Kakashi had spotted his son, Shikamaru-kun squeezed between big man Choza and some Yamanaka kunoichi, whose name he didn't recall. The boy was present at the council as a representative of his peer group Konoha 11. Well, the old name didn't really suit them anymore. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were transferred to medical forces, Neji, Lee and Naruto were out of duty due to the heavy injuries. The condition of the rest varied, but their lives were in no imminent danger. Kakashi was convinced young Nara would be a great leader some day, even though the boy didn't shine today, overwhelmed by the responsibilities and worries. The reports said he hadn't lost his head and took the initiative to organize some first-aid squats in his region right after the enemy was defeated.

Kakashi too jumped straight into action then. He managed to run across old ANBU friends and they all started to coordinate providing help. Time was of essence and there was no space to pity oneself, or to grief, or to experience shock after learning your dead teammate was a living mastermind behind current war. He did what he was best at, that is to suppress his physical needs and emotions, shot up medications, and carry out with the mission. He only allowed himself one personal privilege. Kakashi left the current battlefield and dashed with Sakura to where Naruto and Sasuke had their fight. Kuso. A fight! Some shitty personal quarrel while the world was crumbling. Even now, the sole idea raised a bile in his throat. He didn't want to think how many ninjas could be saved in the time they spent searching for the boys. How many could Naruto (and maybe Sasuke, but Kakashi didn't count on him) help if they weren't busy with their childish rivalry. Just like deja vu, the rescue team found unconscious Naruto only, and this time maybe that was for the better.

Next days were filled out with scouring the neighborhood in search for wounded and dead, building up makeshift hospitals, transporting seriously injured to the real ones. Five nations divided the territory according to the proximity to their lands, but it wasn't a strict plan. There were also smaller villages and civilian settlements at play. Everybody helped wherever they could. Kakashi ended up on top in Konoha's region, but he focused his activities on logistics and search, letting the medical side to the professionals, like Shizune-san and, fairly speaking Sakura-chan too.

Yes, his little girl grew up into competent kunoichi who withstood the pressure of a crisis. Surely she hadn't let him down as his student. Kakashi wasn't so sure he could say the same about the second one under his care. The third one definitely disappointed him.

The council was getting too long, Kakashi could see the focus drifting away from the crowd as the discussion continued. There was no place for idle speech now. He called the meeting in the evening, after the whole day of work and if they could reach no decision, it was better to send them for rest. Or he could give orders in the morning, according to his best judgment, taking away the burden of responsibility from them. He opted for decreasing search forces in favor of focusing on the living ones. They needed provisions and a better care in real hospitals. It was high time to evacuate from the battlefields. Most of those who survived the war and hadn't show up yet must had been either able to find shelter on their own or be simply dead. Welcome to the real word.

"Aoba-san, you're saying that the survival rate around the ones you found today is under 5% now," Kakashi pointed out to one of his captains, hoping his voice was neutral.  
"I definitely need more man-power!" Shizune-san cut in. As a Head of Medics and Godaime's Right Hand everybody reckoned with her words. She sat right next to Kakashi. "We cannot take care of everybody and they're getting worse because of the simplest reasons like we can't change their bandages on time! This is ridiculous!"

"Matsumoto-san, Takada-san, Nakamura-san, Ito-kun and Akiyama-san, I want you to choose six people from your team who you will transfer to hospital service in two hours," Kakashi ordered. Agreeing voices followed from the mentioned captains. "Iruka-san with 30 oldest academy students should be here in the morning, you will get the replacement from them. Ando-san, Higuchi-san, Oshiro -san, take rest today and all of your squads will be assisting medics from now."

"If you could spare some more people... they don't need to have medical skills. Anyone will do," Shizune added.

Kakashi discussed the current situation in each squad and gave further commands, shifting many away from the battlefields to medical or logistic tasks. People supported the idea. At least most of them.

"But the search must continue!" one of the local villages leaders, a man in his forties and with desperation painted all over this face, stood up. What was his name again? "Maybe you, the big nations can shed off the lives of your comrades just like that, but we, the small ones can't. These are our families, our friends!"

The tent responded in an uproar. Kakashi sighed and wondered how these people had energy for quarrels. He gave them a moment to vent their emotions and let them explain to one another how ridiculous the accusation was. But the speech hit the nail. There were many missing ones, who were somebody's parents, children, dear friends, partners.

"Quiet. Quiet!" he finally ordered. "My lord, we are not leaving the search completely, but the situation has changed and we need to follow new proprieties," he tried to placate the man. " You're independent village and you of course can do what you believe is best for your people. Konoha will assist you as much as we can, but tomorrow we will start with the evacuation from the battlefields-"

"Please, Hokage-sama, don't leave us like that!"  
"We're not leaving you alone, my lord, and please call me Kakashi. There are also your people in our hospitals."  
"You're sending children, what can they do!?"  
"My Lord, it is getting more and more improbable that we will find any survivor. The mission is more about collecting the bodies of our comrades than to save their lives." Shizune spoke softly, yet the tent fell silent at her speech. The village leader said no more, his empty look fixed on the floor.

When the meeting ended, Kakashi lingered in the tent the longest, giving the opportunity for a more private talk, which many used. The local village leader, who introduced himself as Miyazaki, approached him to convince him to let the main forces on the search. Kakashi had expected some family issues behind the man's pleadings and he bitterly congratulated himself on being right. The man's son was missing. A foolhardy adolescent who secretly entered the battle to prove himself. There wasn't much Kakashi could do about it. He asked him for description and the boy's last known place, promising to relay the information to the diminished search squads. Miyazaki didn't protest. He must have already reckoned with the reality. The plead was the last thing he could do for his son and for his conscious.

When Kakashi got out of the tent it was well dark. He couldn't miss two figures speaking nearby though. The almost fluorescent orange of Naruo's jumper was like a beacon in the night. The boy was sitting on a stomp with crutches thrown on the ground. His right hand rested in a sling, some bandages stuck out here and there and he needed to prop himself on Shikamaru, to keep the upper body straight. Who had allowed him to leave the hospital bed in the first place? Of course nobody, Kakashi reflected, Naturo had been always doing whatever he wanted and there was no use to waste people on guarding him from his own stupidity.

  
Nara noticed Substitute Hokage and took his leave. Surely he had filled Naruto in about the council.

"Sensei!"the boy greeted him with the big smile as if nothing was wrong in him being here.  
"Do I need to repeat the scolding from yesterday?" the man collected the crutches and held them expectantly for Naruto to take.  
"I thought you're happy to see me," he huffed jokingly.  
"I'd be happy to see you in bed."  
"I was, but you haven't visited me!" he pouted his mouths.  
"And now it's my fault? Ok, let's have it over. Why have you break the order and the trust your old sensei bestowed into you and sneaked out of the hospital?"  
"Sensei! You're so cruel! Anyway I have an urgent matter to discuss with you."Momentarily the merry atmosphere was gone. Kakashi already knew in which direction they were heading. He crossed his arms and raised the brow, but the boy suddenly got timid. He was not going to help him to voice the upcoming nonsense.  
"Sasuke," the blond finally spitted out, avoiding the eye contact.  
"Quite a common name. Did you know that the Third's father was named Sasuke? I had a pleasure to get to know him, but now excuse me, I have a village to run and you have a bed to lie in," his tone turned out a bit too harsh.  
"Kakashi-sensei, have you... you haven't found him yet."  
"I bet Shikamaru-kun has told you everything."  
"Yeah... you're cancelling the search... but he hasn't been found..."he repeated as if that was the irrevocable argument.  
"First, we don't cancel the search but limit the forces," he was going to correct him that it was more about collecting bodies, but he bit his tongue.  
"Kakashi-sensei, please."  
"What please?"  
"Go there again... Look for Sasuke." he whispered, suddenly out of breath.  
"I've already have, don't you remember! We did it as the first thing after the battle. We searched all around. And in the next days the search team was there too. " He again stopped himself in the last moment not to say that maybe if they hadn't fought, they wouldn't have to look for Sasuke at all.  
"But maybe you'll miss something."  
"Do you realize how many days have passed? We couldn't find him back then and the traces has faded even more now. All the smells and chakra signatures were mixed up. Even Pakkun couldn't pick up anything distinctive."

As always the mop appeared with a pop and a cloud of vapor at the sound of his name. He greeted Naruto, but the boy gave him a sorrowful look.

"Kakashi-sensei, please.. "Naruto grabbed him by the arm. The squeeze of his hand was so weak. "I.... I know what people are saying. That Sasuke ran again. But... it can't be truth. You know, I.... that was a hell of a fight, we gave our best... I kind of win the battle, Sasuke admitted that, he acknowledged me, I thought that he wants to stay, that there is no reason for him to run... I mean, he too was beaten badly. I beat the shit out of him. He should be in the worst state than me. He couldn't have run away, we must have missed something."

Kakashi's blood was starting to boil. He just couldn't stand this guild ridden sorrow expression caused by nothing more than a blatant stupidity. It would bring no help pointing Naruto out that Sasuke could have died because of the wounds inflicted by the blonde. That Naruto could have died himself. Kakashi personally preferred to think that his ex-student managed to escape and was licking his wounds out there at Orochimaru's side or wherever, because no, he didn't wish ill for Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun. I really don't have time now. And Sasuke is not a priority, you know that. Go back to bed, or I'll find you a job if you're already well."  
"Kakashi-sensei, I just can't." he finally looked up and met jounin's eyes. "I can't lie in bed not knowing where he is. I cannot not do anything while he might be... I... I... "his words flew desperately. "How can I just stay idle? How can I leave him. Can you understand?"

Kakashi comprehended too well. The guilt. But what could he tell Naruto except the usual things he kept telling everyone who asked to search for their people? And just what right did he had to put Sasuke's life before Miyazaki's son for example? He was a damned village leader and the war wasn't a place to play personal favorites.

Kakashi noticed Shikamaru was still there, standing tactfully in a distance. He stared at the night sky, but surely he perked his ears up to everything they were saying. Pakkun moved away to talk with Akamaru. So Kiba-kun must be here as well. Kakashi's patience was at his limits, but he managed to subside his anger. Those dammed children, no sense of responsibility.

"You are a ninja of Konoha who swore his loyalty and obedience to Hokage. If I decide that you are better off at the hospital then you are. Anywhere else you are just a liability right now. You're not in the academy, any people I have to send to keep an eye on you could be saving lives. Do you understand?!"

Naruto let him go and hunched. He murmured something incomprehensible.

"Shikamaru-kun! Take him to the hospital. You are responsible for Naruto's safety from now on!" Kakashi called.

The boy walked up and saluted him. What a cheek! Kakashi will make sure to teach all of them a lesson when things go quieter. The boy helped Naruto stand up and took him away. The blonde didn't say a word anymore.

"I hope you're aware that they are preparing a night expedition," Pakkun barked from his side.  
"Apparently you can't say no to Naruto," he spat bitterly, as they walked away "I just wonder how far their stupidity go. Are they planning to drag him as well?"  
"Surely he has loyal friends."  
"Don't even try to defend them. I wish they were loyal to the chain of command first. Call Shikamaru-kun in half an hour ok? There's a hell of a night before us."  
"So you've decided?"  
"No. I was forced into it. The last thing Allied Shinobi's forces need is the chaos and unauthorized missions. The second last thing we need is kidnapping or hurt to our 'great hero' Naruto. "

Shikamaru was asked to Kakashi's office. A smaller tent to the one they had the council, but at least furnished with a few chairs and a table. The man was already waiting for him by the table, where a huge map was spread on.

Kakashi was massaging his temples but was feeling better now. He still didn't like how the kids pushed him to a corner, but he could agree there was important value in such a move. One last big search would placate the allies, boost soldiers' morale and facilitate future relations. It was not that he let the personal matter affect his decision . He himself didn't expect much results though.

He had some ideas, but he would like to hear kids' plan, surely they had one. And he was not above teasing Shikamaru.  
"You wanted to see me, Kakashi-sens... -sama" they boy hesitated with the title. The man was practically a Hokage now, yet his seemingly lax composure was pretty much the same.  
"Please, sit down. So what do you think about the council?" he threw a light conversation starter.  
"Well, people need rest. That's sure. I also see with my own eyes that conditions in the makeshift hospitals leave a lot room for improvement."  
"How is your father?"  
"Still the same. At least Ino's father woke up recently. She will be able to talk to him before... " he paused, not able to hide the emotions.  
"Shikaku-san and Inoichi-san have a strong will and plenty of reasons to live." Kakashi offered.  
"Yes. I hope so. Shizune-san says that he is in no condition to transport him to Konoha. Whatever happens, my dad is a soldier, he fought for what he believes. But my father's conditions is not what you wanted to speak with me about, right Kakashi-sama?"

"You are often able to see things from many perspectives. What do you think about this clan village, Miyazaki? The one that insisted the search must continue in full force?" he lead the slowly to the topic.  
"Is he missing someone?"  
"His son."  
"Then I am not surprised. As a father I would do anything for my child. Just like my dad always does for me," Shikamaru said with a glow in his eyes.  
"But aren't' Miyazaki and his son soldiers, who fought for what they believe? Aren't all people that participated in this war? Are the lives of the missing ones more important than those who are in the hospitals?"  
"I can't really answer this question. I would like to say that all the logics demands to take care of the hospital patients, but I can't be sure whether my mind doesn't bent my assessment this way because of my father. Either way we're losing. I try my best so we will lose the least possible."  
"Or to please the people important to us." Kakashi hinted but Shikamaru didn't let it know he understand. "I'm decreasing the forces on battlefield no matter what. I believe this way we will lose the least possible. Some people will die, it is inevitable. Either way people will have someone to blame. But it's not why I call you for."  
Shikaramru nodded, staring at the map.

"Under a great pressure of time and with extremely limited resources, how would you approach a search? "  
"I... I would.... make a targeted search. I hate to say this, but there are people more important for the village, or for... the morale," he shrugged, seemingly uninterested by a theoretical question.  
"Ok, continue."  
"If we could focus on detecting individual smells or chakra signatures, ignoring everything else... that's my general concept. To be honest, I don't think the search would succeed though." he said with striking honesty. So it was all about Naruto, then.  
"So we've just established, such mission is more about morale than anything else."  
"It is, sir."  
"Where do you want to start?"  
"At the individual battlefield of those we are searching for."  
"That is a reasonable approach. However, we've already done that-"  
"I know but maybe we missed something?"  
"Those who were heavy injured are already dead. Those who managed to move on their own might wanted to find shelters in surrounding areas. And there might be small battles off the main fields. "

He instantly knew he had Shikamaru's attention. The boy bit his lips and start moving his eyes through the map, already analyzing.  
"It isn't a theoretical question, is it?  
"Yep, I've decided to throw the night search party. The last one of the sort. To look for survivors. We will ignore the dead ones and we will focus on the wider surrounding area. Night is actually to our advantage if we're going to focus on life signals. Too many distraction at the day. Anyway, I will allow for a targeted search as well for a few individuals."  
"Sir, if I can... I think we should search for... eh.. Uchiha Sasuke," he blurted.

Kakashi sighed theatrically. "Yes, I consent to this. But it will be the task for your team only. Keep it under the hat, because some might question this decision. And if you run to anybody alive, then, the priority is to secure the survivor."  
"I understand."

"Now, here's a written order for you" I want you to go and gather all the detector - ninjas available. There is no point in taking the injured ones as they will slow us down. Make sure to include Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Hinata-chan, as they will be in a team under your command. We will meet in an hour in the main tent. And now bring me here Hyuuga-sama."  
"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. I'll do my best!"

"Hatake-sama" Hyuuga Hiashi entered the tent. Despite the tiredness and a soldier uniform, he still looked regally.  
"Hyuuga- sama, thank you for coming." Kakashi greeted him with respect. "Did Nara-kun relay you the details?"  
"Yes, sir," he sat down and began to study the map. "So the search mission. Off the battlefields. And all the detectors needed."  
"I especially ask you here for your opinion as a detector experts."

Hiashi leaned on the backrest and crossed his legs.

"It goes without saying that the chances to find anybody alive are extremely low now, but I see why you decided on it. I want you to know that I support your decision."  
"Thank you, and as to the plan?"  
"Targeted search would be impossible on the battlefield, where all the chakras are mixed. But in remote areas we could actually run up at somebody."  
"Would Byakugan be able to trace chakra signatures of certain individuals?"  
"If we are particularly familiar with someone, we could tell apart people by how their chakra look like. If the trail is strong we might be able to trace it.  
"I want to have a team looking for Miyazaki's son. Would a Byakugan be able to pick up his signature by getting familiar with his father's?"  
"It's still a wild guess. But I believe so."  
"I want Hinata-san to join Shikamaru's squad. "  
"Understood. But Hinata is at her limits. If you don't mind I would recommend Hanabi, who arrived this morning and is full of energy. I assure her Byakugan is as good as Hinata's."  
"Oh, so I'd like to include your second daughter in other squad as well, but Hinata is needed with Shikamaru."  
"Targeted search, isn't it?"  
He nodded.  
"Good, good, if I can be honest, Hatake-sama, I'd put more people in search for blood-limit bodies. And Uchiha's especially. Everybody is dead and I know that you as our leader must keep up the appearances and don't play the favorites, but let's get real, they're already all dead. Still, I wouldn't like to face a transplanted Sharingan or other kenkai gekki's horrors. Ah, at least in that aspect this war is better that the Third one."

Hyuuga's words hit Kakashi like a bucket of cold water. Hiashi was so damned right. The world was not a peaceful place despite current cooperation. Why hadn't he thought about it earlier? Oh, he was busy saving lived.

"Except Hinata-san, who has already participated in Uchiha's Sasuke's search," Kakashi asked slowly, trying to conceal the emotions, ", how many of you are familiar with his chakra?"  
He didn't wish ill for Sasuke, he really didn't. But dead or alive, the boy was limitless source of trouble for Konoha. Maybe if he wasn't so focused on showing everybody how impartial he was...  
"The older generation still remember the Uchihas. That might be some clue."  
"Hiashi-sama, thank you for your insight. I didn't want to insist on that, as Uchiha was my student once, but you're right, we will make our priority searching for him. Pakkun!"

The mop showed up at Hyuuga's lap to leap from there onto the table . Surely he did in on purpose.

"Oh, sorry for the dog, he has coordination problems," Kakashi scratched his head in embarrassment. The clan leader overcome the first shock and picked up a few strands of fur from his clothes. "Pakkun, get everybody here!"

  
They managed to gather fifty detector-ninjas of all sort plus Kakashi, what gave them twelve teams of four and one team of three and a dozen of nin-animals. Surprisingly there wasn't much opposition, even though Kakashi openly talked about finding blood-lines bodies. Maybe detector felt better suited for such a work than logistics and medical help.

It took them some time to divide the areas and arrange search target for each team. They were to start at the battlefield and go to the most probable direction a potential refugee would choose. Shizune supplied them with energy pills and first aid kits, had the manage to find anybody. Everybody had their special target, but if they were to find survivors, they had the priority.

Kakashi spared three teams just for Sasuke, - his, Shikamaru's, and Hiashi's, but he made sure to put an old-generation Hyuuga almost in each squad. He chose Hyuuga Iroha, Inozuka and Matsuda, who specialized in connecting with natural energy. Shikamaru's team consisted of Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Hiashi took his clansmen and was to cover the widest area.

Three teams had quite a distance to cover before they reached the battlefield, in fact not so far from Fire Country border. Figures of First Hokage and Madara were nowhere to be found and even the waterfall was cut into steps. The fight changed the topography completely.

Kakashi though he managed to distance himself from these events, but the place brought it on him once more. What a stupid useless fight that caused so much evil. Wasn't the whole war useless as well? Obito, his dear friend, his brother, a total fucker, wanted to destroy the world because he felt "emotional". Sasuke and Naruto were not much better, but just happened to act on a smaller scale. He was no better, not being able to save anyone.

They spread among the debris and fallen trees. Just like these few days ago, the place emanated with chakra. Here and there the stones were melted black. Amaterasu. And a Nine-tailed's bombs. When he touched the water, a wave of current itched his skin. The air was still heavy with burned chakra. When he turned on his Sharingan the place glow in colors form a palette of jutsus. But just like previously, the visit didn't gave them much. The radius of a fight was significant, but beyond the area the clear traces disappeared. If Sasuke, or people who collect him, didn't want to be followed, they could easily mask their presence in the surrounding chaos.

Kakashi jumped onto the top of the waterfall, while the other teams were to move right and left at the bottom. His men and Pakkun formed a loose line and they entered the forest. They ran half a mile, scanned the area more thoroughly, and picked up the pace again, and again and again. They headed in a direction of Orochimaru's land and the mountains.

His Sharingan fished out occasional movements, but it was too quick and too small to be a human being. They twisted and turned whenever anyone though they picked up human trace, but none felt like Uchiha, beside's they were too old. They kept going, passing the main battlefield on their right.

Things got messy there. Matsuda sensed strong Uchiha chakra there, but it wasn't decisive at all. Madara, Obito, Sasuke all fought there and their signatures were similar.

Kakashi, as planned lead them south, more into direction of the Amae forest, believing he had others regions well covered. Four hours had already passed and they were experiencing the first wave of fatigue. The monotony of the forest and no luck so far didn't help. They took a rest, swallowed some energy pills and continued. His companions didn't engage in idle talks to save energy. They would run till the results or till morning. He was just happy that people got their orders for the next days and the reinforcements were coming, because none of them would be able to serve tomorrow.

The time leapt. The sky brighten up by a tiny bit. And then it was grey blue. Sharingan picked up a yellow flower on the forest floor. The distractions kept emerging as the night subsided. Kakashi glanced at Iroha-san, who were squeezing his eyelids. Byakugan was at its limits too.

They entered more elevated terrain. Glens and hills made it harder to move. Yet, if somebody wanted to hide here, the place was perfect. They had selected this area as a potential destination and Kakashi was glad they managed to reach it.

"If we don't pick up anything for two hours, we're coming back." Kakashi announced. Comrades just nodded. They slowed down and jumped on the ground.

Finally, they picked up something strange. A tingling in the feet, the air heavy with ozone. Sharingan could see occasional mist in the dips or under the bushes.

"A powerful jutsu must have occurred here" Matsuda stopped. She took off her shoes and waded in the grass. "This way."  
Whatever it was, they have already made a huge discovery. They sped up the pace pushed by the curiosity.The post-jutsu energy intensified on a plateau. But the forest seemed dead, they realized that the birds didn't sing in this particular area.  
"Kakashi, it smells like those burned stones at the waterfall", Pakkun commented."From this direction"  
"Amaterasu?"  
"Maybe."

He strained his Sharingan, the glowing mist of chakra lingered in random areas.

"I think there is some sort of a cave up there. It seemed like an epicenter. Two miles ahead." Iroha added.

They picked up the march. With each step they knew they were coming closer. The terrain became more rocky and uneven but the excitement fought off fatigue. The cave was situated at the small glade, unremarkable entrance didn't attract attention, just a spilt in the rocks like many in this area. But the massive amount of energy practically flew through it.

"So intense," Matsuda commented. "But it's somehow similar to Uchiha's signature."  
"Yeap, like at the waterfall, a few smells mixed up here as well." Inuzuka added.  
"Just what the hell happened here?"  
"I don't see any living energy, but be extra cautious." Kakashi said.

The inside of the cave smelled of death. When their eyes got used to the darkness, they saw complete debris under the stone dome. Fragments of columns shattered, holes in the walls, melted rock, cuts. Kunais. Random seal patterns fragmentarily burned onto the floor. The air was vibrant with energy, making it heavy to breath. Fire jutsu, lightning, genjutsu, amaterasu - remnants of Uchihas' ace moves pervaded the space. But there was something more, something not as fancy as these jutsus, yet utterly more powerful.

"Huh? This.... this... tone. I could feel it during the war." Matsuda said. The energy consumed her voice so no echo followed. "That is, until the edo tensei was released."  
"Is is Madara's den or something?" Inuzuka speculated. "Either way the smells here are quite old. Two or three people. Uchiha-like smell is light, but the other smell is awfully strong."  
"There's a figure over there!" Iroha shouted. "Dead. Definitely!"

They ran up to the form. It looked like a scene of a cult, the ray of light falling onto the person from a small crack in the ceiling, forming a halo around his head. It was a man, standing straight except his head in a bow. Shoulder-length hair covered his face completely. His upper body was naked, the lower half was surrounded by fat serpents. He seemed one with them, snake body stuck out of his belly.

"Yeah, no chakra flow and no life energy. It's safe" Iroha confirmed.

Kakashi touched him cautiously. The skin was hard. First he though the man turned into a stone, but it was scales covering him. He felt strangely familiar despite the alteration to his body. Kakashi moved the hair away and the light reflected on the figure's glasses.

"Kabuto!" Kakashi, Pakkun and Inuzuka exclaimed in unison.  
"These patterns" Iroha pointed at the seals on the floor that ran in circles of the figure " they have interdimentional-quality."  
"Summoning souls" Kakashi deciphered a fragment.  
"Did Kabuto controlled edo tensei?" Iroha asked.  
"It seemed so. Awful, but amazing. So powerful" Matsuda said "I'd like to gather some samples here"  
"What about Uchiha? The smell is all over the place." Inuzuka looked around.  
"Is it Obito?"  
"I think it is Sasuke's, but not quite like him. But he must have been here before he joined the battle." Pakkun concluded  
"Let's get out of here," Kakashi commanded.

Back in the glade, they happily welcomed fresh air. The forest was bathed in a blue-white light.

"Ok, we will seal the entrance to the cave and send the specialist team later on. We didn't find what we asked for, but this is an important discovery as well. We cannot let edo tensei jutsu to fall into wrong hands." Kakashi summoned a stone wall with a doton jutsu. They stuck a dozen of talismans on it and created a talisman - key they took with them.

"Can any of you catch the Uchiha trace?" Kakashi asked, but he already knew the answer. What an emotional roller coster. Because he did care. After all he did car.  
"Not really." the team confirmed.

They decided to walk down to the nearby river to have their rest and discus the return road. The chakra mist was there as well, even more abundant in the glean. As they moved down, Kakashi couldn't shake a strange feeling. He event turned on the Sharingan despite his low chakra. At first he though he was wrong, that his tired mind errs. But there was something else there, he experienced the change on a different levels. The dust on the plans got a slightly different hue, as if energy was distorted just in certain spots. He might smell a human. And mostly it was a gut feeling. It wasn't decisive but...

"Do you feel that? Did somebody walked this path a few days ago?" he alerted his comrades.

Everybody perked up their senses at once.

"It's... probable. There is... some energy flow down the river. Maybe it's an animal?" Matsuda offered. They exchanged looks and set the faster pace. Soon they broke into the run.

"It's there. A flicker of chakra. Like a human being!" Hyuuga shouted.

Having the direction, Kakashi's Sharingan also picked up a flame of energy in the distance. Crimson and dense like Uchihas, although very weak. Barely visible in the dawn. During the day he would take it for nothing more than a reflection on the leaves.

He left his team behind. He didn't wish ill for Sasuke. No. Having him would be a new start for everybody. There's going to be time to heal the wounds, to make peace. The smell became more distinctive. A sweet decay of death of humans and plants that accompany battlefields, blood, and then Uchihas.

At the riverbank there was a dark mess on the ground. Kakashi was already on his knees, leaning, reaching down. Long never-ending dark hair - the Uchihas hairs. Slender limps, dark eyelashes, and elegant nose.

Adrenaline flooded Kakashi's body. They have him. Everything would be ok. Yet he felt strange. His mind played tricks on him, he was already picking up the body, holding Sasuke in his arms, but the very Uchiha-like nose told him that was Obito. What an absurd. He checked for the pulse hearing Obito's chest, but the body was so slim, so tall. But it didn't matter, as long as the man could be saved. He didn't care what trick Obito had used to survive and come here.

What a ridiculous thoughts, Kakashi finally sobered. Sasuke did looked so much like his cousin. And he was stupid happy to have his student back not only because the politics, not only because Naruto.

Iroha was right behind him.

"Who did you find?!, Who do you have?"

Who did he have? Didn't Iroha recognized Sasuke? He moved the hair away from the face, and the body took a deep breath. Sasuke's features seemed oddly distorted. The first rays of orange licked the slim face of a grown up man. Kakashi's heart sunk.

"That is... Uchiha Itachi".


	2. The camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lof for the feedback. From now on the chapters will be around 3k words.

When Shikamaru spilled the beans, Naruto's first thought was to run to Kakashi and hug and kiss the man. His friend quickly explained him though that staying in bed and not disturbing the preparation was a far better way to show his gratitude. Naruto eventually agreed to be a good boy and did as asked. He really didn't want Kakashi to rethink his decision.

It itched him to help, staying idle when the whole world was moving forward, drove him crazy. But he wouldn't take part in their unauthorized night escapade - his friends made that condition perfectly clear, and so he was not going to participate when the things got official. Putting aside his condition, maybe it was for the better. Even though he dreamt of that place each night, he might not be ready to visit the battlefield just yet, where he almost killed his best friend. Almost. He clung to this word. Almost.

When Shikamaru left him in a hurry to collect his team, Naruto buried himself in his bed and pulled the duvet up to his ears. The waiting began. It was only a matter of time, right? Shikamaru said that the elite was going to search for Sasuke, that it was so much more than what they - the Konoha 11 could do by themselves.

[***]

The time passed with nurse's every round, stubbornly slow. Naruto was alone with his thoughts. He used to depend on Kurama to vent his emotions, but after the war the fox stopped talking to him as much as before. The medics said something about disrupted transit channel between his and the demon's chakra. In the rare moments of connection though he could feel Kurama's anger that Naruto even dared missing somebody like Uchiha. It seemed the whole world finally turned its back on Sasuke. Konoha 11 help was just a gift to please him, Naruto knew. Hinata would do anything for him, and Kiba was so protective of her, and through all sorts of connections and dependences Naruto had all his peer ready to comply with his biggest wish (whim). He would rather they did it out of true conviction, not friendship. Why couldn't they see Sasuke as somebody who deserved to be saved. They owed him that much. Sasuke joined Konoha in war, despite all the hate to the village, he had brought Hokages, and Naurto could meet his dad, he had fought Kaguya, he had... fought against him in the end.

First squad came back around three in the morning. Naruto couldn't stand the tension and crawled out his bed to observe the camp yard. He found a box and crashed on it. Nobody scolded him in the commotions. It seemed that anybody with a bit of free time (that was to be used on rest) eventually showed up, waiting for the news about their missing relatives and friends. There was quite a crowd around the poles that indicated landing area for the transportation justsu.

Somebody from Yamamoto clan was found. That was - just a body. A kunoichi shrieked and then hugged the search team. People ran there and back again and the night became quiet again.

The crowd kept invigorating in a rare moments of the returns, each time more desperate to see their friends rescued. But the ones that found their way home were mostly dead bodies. Only a few lucky ones were still alive.

Naruto was like hypnotized, eyes fixed on the landing spot. He didn't care that his limbs went numb from sitting too long in one position, didn't notice he was trembling from the cold. Whenever he saw a Hyuuga, his heart wanted to jumped out of his chest. But each time it was a false hope.

When the sky turned white, first teams with no results started to emerge, as the mission was to be continued till dawn. It was evident now, the unlucky squads outnumber the successful ones. Ninjas that came back were grim, pale, exhausted. There wasn't much to say, everybody did what was within their power.

It poofed and suddenly Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and Shino were there. They moved like zombies. Kiba carried a dead-body bag overhang at his shoulder. Shikamaru looked around until he spotted Naruto. He shook his head and walked away with his team to a tent. Naruto should be happy it was not Sasuke, right?

Not noticing when, Naruto found himself surrounded by Shikamaru's team. Hinata was apologizing to him, Kiba patting his shoulder.

"I'll stay with him, you guys go and rest," he heard Shikamaru speaking. "Naruto, you should rest too, but I won't be able to convince you, will I?"

The blond sighed as he felt Hinata wrapped him in a blanket.

Only a few teams were missing. The crowd began to thin out.

"I knew I would find you here," Sakura walked up to them. She still wore a medic apron. "I had a night shift, couldn't make it earlier," there was not much energy in her voice. "We've just lost Sakamoto. The one who was found alive tonight," she added emotionlessly.

"Kakashi hasn't come back yet," the blonde said the obvious, implying he still had a hope. Nobody answered him.

Two teams, one after another, made a comeback. Three bodies found. The commotion hadn't settled down yet and the last team emerged from the smoke. Kakashi's! Two of them were carrying a stretcher, while his sensei held a hand on the lying person. Naruto found unknown strengths and was already running to them.

"Shizune! Get me Shizune here!" Kakashi's shouted with no regard to courtesy. Another orders cut the air. The help was coming.

Naruto was pushed away by the assisting teams and only Shikamaru and Sakura's reflex saved him from hitting the ground. He began hyperventilating in their arms. They had him, they had him... alive, he was alive.

When the medics took over, Kakashi noticed the teens and walked up to them wobbling. He looked ten years older, fatigue emanating from his every move, his face was smeared with bloody tears from the Sharingan overuse.

"Sensei..." Sakura couldn't voice the full question. But there was no need.

"No, it's not him," he said flatly. "I'm sorry."

Sakura threw her arms around Kakashi, not sure if she followed a silly urge to comfort ever-emotionless sensei or it was her who needed to be hugged. She was so tired, the war for her still continued everyday, fighting for lives of the injured ones. Worrying about Sasuke stole so much energy from her that she had to push these thoughts away. Only at moments like this she allowed herself to be overflown by the feelings.

Naruto simply stared ahead, his mind void of any coherent voice.

"Take them, Shikamaru," jounin asked. He untangled from Sakura, gave a pat on her cheek and repeated the gesture for Naruto."I'm sorry." He turned around and disappeared among the tents.

[***]

Kakashi ripped his dirty vest, forced himself to drink some electrolytes and crashed on his bed. He didn't even had a chance to hear all the reports. He learnt only that all the teams came back safely. He didn't have a strength to face the outcome of the mission and what consequences it might bring.

The sun was high when Kakashi crawled out of his bed. Bright light stung his vulnerable eyes and made him dizzy. The images blurred and overlapsed - Sharingan would take days to fully recover. He just stuck a nose out of his tent and he was immediately spotted. Captains flocked, ready to report, as if they had camped out in front of his tent to catch him as soon as possible. They seemed so enthusiastic today.

"Kakashi-sama! Reinforcements arrived. The teams set out to their task as ordered!" He was bombarded with news from each side.

"Hatake-sama! Hokage-sama!" the louder voice cut through. Soon Kakashi saw Miyazaki squeezing through the crowd.

"I am so thankful, I don't know how to thank you, sir," the man bowed in half in front of him. "My son..." Kakashi patted him delicately on a shoulder to stop this scene, trying to figure out if his son survived. Probably, seeing how happy his father was.

"He is still unconscious, but when he wakes up, I'll send him to serve in Konoha," he babbled. Kakashi mumbled some diplomatic nonsense and excused himself.

In an hour he was finally washed, fully awaken, slightly healed and ready to work. He held another council with captains in the main tent. Once again he experienced the change of atmosphere. Heavy pessimism was gone, replaced for the yearning to come back home.

"My two cousins have been found," Hiashi commented. "As expected of Hyuuga, they managed to destroy their eyes before death. Still, I am glad we will be able to give our kin a proper burial. And so your team, Hatake-sama, was successful, Iroha-kun has told me."

Hiashi read him a list of retrieved people. About half of the targets were found. But even the 'unsuccessful' teams gathered a lot of information and established teleportation points to carry on with further search. Only a few retrieved people were still alive. Among them was Tenzou, in critical condition, with poor prognosis. The fact moved Kakashi deeply. He had lost all the hope to learn the fate of his friend and kohai.

But the greatest stir was caused by his other long-lost kohai. The implications it carried were grave. He could see it coming: other villages demanding Itachi's execution, intrigues from every angle to get a Sharingan. And if what Obito was claiming about Itachi was true... One, it would be such a blow for Konoha's credibility now. Two, on a personal level it change the whole perspective on Itachi, on what was right, just and what fate he deserved. Kakashi's gut feeling was telling him Obito didn't lie, but it wasn't enough to act on a faith.

"I didn't even know Uchiha Itachi has been alive all this time. Anyway, we got more than we wished for. One Sharingan secured, S-criminal stopped." Hiashi concluded.

"Or S-ally," Aoba added.

"As to that, the further investigation will give us more clue, but we have to assume the probability that Uchiha Itachi clashed with and defeated the edo tensei master. It is also up to the verification, but we believe that Uchiha Sasuke participated in this battle," Kakashi clarified.

"On which side?" Sarutobi Akane snorted. She was a jounin in her fifties, but in great physical condition and even shaper mind. She was Kakashi's sempai in fact.

"Well, not after the edo tensei was released, he joined the main battlefield _on our side_ ," Aoba retorted.

"And then, after we won, he clashed with Naruto-kun, right? I wouldn't count on Uchiha's loyalty or sentiment, if you're hinting at that. There's no such thing. They have always followed their own agenda and it's just pure business that their goals sometimes coincide with Konoha's. Madara was threat to the whole world, and there is a vague report from Naruto-kun and B-san that Itachi was - what was believed then - an edo tensei, who rebelled against the justsu master. Apparently he was one of the cases of living people being controlled, but that doesn't change the fact that he was fighting for his own freedom."

Her speech was met with approving murmurs.

"It's a fair point, Sarutobi-san. We do not know his current loyalties, and I don't rule out any option. It's too early to make any irreversible decision, particularly when Godaime-sama is still out of duty, "Kakashi said in a conciliatory spirit. "We cannot discount his war contribution though. I ordered so he receives proper medical treatment. Hyuuga-sama, and what have you discovered on Uchiha Sasuke?"

"We saw his traces, but as suspected, they led to the main battlefield. So this is how Naruto-kun and Uchiha got here. No offshoots found. There are quite a few bodies to collect in this area, we put the coordinates on the map for later."

"Thank you, Hyuuga-sama, Shikamarku-kun, your team?"

"No traces of Sasuke. But interestingly Akamaru has sensed Orochimaru's smell. About a mile down the river. His and a few other people, one definitely belonging to this red-head kunoichi that was Konoha's prisoner, Uzumaki Karin. The traces were a few days old. My guess is that the Snake himself was searching for Sasuke." Captains began to whisper. The old nightmare was coming true. Kakashi released heavy sighed. Somehow the troubles always piled when dealing with Uchihas.

"But as I said, there was no traces of Sasuke, so I believe Orochimaru didn't find him either. He must have disappeared from the battlefield immediately. One option is that the waters took him away, the other is that he was taken by somebody, who got there before you, Kakashi-sensei. With no chakra reserves, bathed in all the chakras and scents from battlefield, and being carried by someone, he would leave almost no distinguishable trace."

"So we lost all the tracks of him, right? Are you saying that conventional tracing would not bring any further results?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm afraid so." Shikamaru admitted honestly.

"Shikamaru-kun, you'll continue the search." Kakashi said, bitterly realizing that he must again cut down on people in medical division. Nara's emotional investment in the matter guaranteed he would carry the mission with determination."Two teams to go down the river and after Orochimaru's traces. No combat, just intel, five days. Take rest today and come in the afternoon for the detailed instructions. Hyuuga-sama, I'd like to borrow Hinata-san and another one from your clan who is familiar with Orochimaru's chakra."

"Understood, I'll choose the best candidate and send it to you, sir."

[***]

Sakura didn't know what to think. Uchiha Itachi was found. There was no way to keep such a viral information secret, so Kakashi-sensei just admitted it. People pilgrimized to Itachi's bed, to see him with their own eyes, undeterred by the refusal of medics and guards. Surviving edo tensei wasn't such unusual thing. But Uchiha was a legend. Of ninja's arts, of betrayal, of cruelty. Along the old lines new gossips kept raising. They talked about his heroic fight that changed the fate of the war.

As a medic staff, she managed to sneak to Itachi right in the afternoon. An Anbu oversaw him, but didn't comment at her presence. Uchiha was battered, exhausted, but stabilized. He was lying peacefully like an abandoned doll, with porcelain skin colored here and there and feminine thin hands on the duvet. To think that this was the same person who shattered Sasuke's life and indirectly destroyed Team 7. Itachi was the one to sadistically played with Sasuke and chased after Naruto. Him (potentially) being a hero of Konoha or Konoha's victim, according to Sasuke's allegations, didn't really change these facts.

Uchiha brothers' resemblance was striking. The exemplar in front of her just had a longer jaw and heavier brows of an adult man. And hair woven into a tress, curtsey of nurses, to keep it from tangling into all the tubes and wires he was plugged in. She wondered if this was how Sasuke-kun would look like in the future. But she would never know, with Sasuke-kun gone.

[***]

Naruto didn't take the news well. Why the hell Itachi was going to live, while Sasuke... well, he hadn't been found yet. Back then it was ok to go against each other with everything they'd got, but things weren't so crystal clear now.

Naruto extended his right arm above his face and kept observing it. It didn't look so appalling while bandaged. White clothing successfully covered all these blisters and peeled off skin that got caught in Sasuke's Chidori. He didn't really remember what happened with Saskue's hand. Rasengan of this size shredded normal opponents to pieces, but his friend was not average at all.

He experimentally moved finger by finger testing out the mobility. It didn't hurt, the hand was just numb, resistant against his commands and lazy. As if he wore three thick gloves that cut off the blood circulation.

Then he recalled that Itachi practically saved him from Nagato. That he was a true loyal shinobi who loved peace and carried will of fire. That Sasuke loved his older brother the way he would never look at Naruto.

"We will be leaving soon" Shikamaru and Hinata announced their arrival. Naruto sat up from his bed and gave them a quick smile.

"We wanted to say goodbye." Nara sat on his bed, hands in pockets. Hinata stayed behind, slightly embarrassed. "Feels like three years ago, you're in hospital and we go for a wild goose chase. Troublesome. Ah, sorry" he added seeing Naruto's scowl.

"We will be gone for a few days. I promise you Naruto-kun we will do our best," Hinata said.

"You know, I was thinking... maybe Itachi knows where Sasuke is?"

"He's in coma, Naruto. And it seems they parted before he reached the main battle. Don't worry, we have a good plan. Don't do anything stupid while we're gone, ok? Konoha needs you recovered as soon as possible."

"Ahh..." he stared at his hands. "I... thank you" he finally said seriously.

"Take care." Shikamaru patted his shoulder. Hinata swiped her fingers on his forearm in a fleeting touch.

[***]

The following week stabilized the situation in the camp. With more and more people recovering each day, Kakashi finally had enough manpower to execute the tasks properly. Transportation route had been established and they began to send patients to Konoha, where civilians could take care of them too. He could also sent some shinobies to the borders and back home to strengthen the defence.

Tsunade-sama finally regained consciousness. Kakashi took the news with relief. These torturous days of hokaging were coming to an end. Godaime first gave him a rocket for the poor state of the camp hospital, then awkwardly praised him for not ruining everything, then demanded sake to ease her headache from looking at him. She resumed her position, but as she was still recovering, she happily dumped the duties to Kakashi again.

The Hyuugas and the Inuzukas kept roaming the regions in search of blood limits bodies, scientific teams brought from Konoha secured strange artifacts and scenes of special jutsu usage so the techniques wouldn't fall into wrong hands. The cave with Kabuto was investigated once more. The results confirmed the hypothesis. Both Uchiha's were present and the jutsus exchanged in battle left no doubt that _both_ of them fought _against_ Kabuto. The precise winning move haven't been establish though.

It didn't really elevated Kakashi's mood. From the one hand it was so much easier to know that people once under your care had enough guts and sense to fight in the War on the right side. From the other, the more good they did, the more reasons there were to believe Sasuke wasn't totally corrupted by evil - the more Kakashi felt he failed his student, not being enough for the boy.

Kakashi kept visiting Itachi almost each night. As a... what he was called now? Shinobi General? - he could easily explain to himself that he was only keeping an eye on the enemy/potential asset. But it was so much more. Brooding over his bed was like brooding over Memorial Stone, but this time Obito manifested himself in the face of his cousin. Memories came back to him. Ten-year-old Obito claiming he would grow the longest hair ever when he awakes his Mangekyou, babbling something about Uchiha pride and warrior status expressed by the hairstyle. Oh, so that might be why Sasuke stubbornly kept his hair shoulder-length after he got his Sharingan, sticking to the world that had already died. Was it a little bit longer after presumed fratricide?

Kakashi shamelessly touched Itachi's hair. They were incredibly velvet what was a surprising contrast to Uchiha's general condition. He redid the lazy tress. And then destroyed it, shocked what a creep he became. Fortunately or not, nothing he did made the lying man stir. What had Obito gone through, when Madara "took care" of him, Kakashi kept wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi, don't be a creep, ok?


	3. Back in Konoha

Rain was pattering on the window. Uchiha Itachi was so used to the sound. It had been waking him up almost each morning for years. He liked it. Not waking up, no. Not the call of a new day, but the rain itself; a constant companion in the Amegakure was something he had learnt to enjoy. It was quite useful for a run-away ninja: it concealed the smells, disturbed chakra detection, and provided water. On the personal level Itachi liked it for washing off the dirt from the world. Water dusted of the streets, took away the ugliness and tiredness, bringing forth the deepest vibrant colors to soothe his vision.

That was why Itachi simply though he was in his chamber of Akatsuki Tower. Or in some tavern in the country. He had always stolen these few breaths between sleep and consciousness to wonder what his outouto might be doing. Just a moment of respite before the day would unload its burdens and before Kisame-san with no regards for his privacy would barge in, excited about some news. Muscle memory was so strong that his whole body strained in the expectation.

But the drops drummed differently, more harshly, singing unknown melodies. Air smelled chemically, and the fish-man didn't show up for too long. Pain kept increasing as his consciousness was rising. He finally cracked his eyes open.

Ah, a hospital - white walls, white sheets. He wasn't even surprised, after all his experiences with dying and waking up again he stoically accepted things as they were. If so, he could only find a slight disappointment that he didn’t stay dead.

A creak of the floor got his attention. In the far corner stood an ANBU guard. Itachi would always recognize these uniforms. Konoha. A blessing or a doom. So he finally reached his home he both dreamed and was terrified of. Since Sasuke left the village, there was nothing for him in Konoha except a death sentence. Which he truly deserved.

"Where is Sasuke?" he pushed his lips to speak, but only a slur got out of his mouth. Ah, there was some tube sticking out of his throat. He automatically thought of taking it out, but failed to move his hands, not sure if they were restrained or the effort was above his capacity now.

ANBU flinched. He must have noticed. Then he made some hand signs, surely convening the message to other guards that were out of Itachi's vision. Nothing else happened. ANBU stood on their spot, eyeing his prisoner, time passed.

Itachi's attention span was at its limit. He began to drift away again, when the door swung loudly.

Three people entered his vision. A woman of unidentified age, whose face was framed with two blond ponytails. Godaime - he knew the description well enough to assume it was her. On her side stood Hatake Kakashi - his former ANBU captain, his otouto's sensei. There was also a middle-aged black haired woman in dark kimono with them. They approached him from each side of the bed, Hokage bossy, Hatake nonchalantly and the other woman wary.

"So you're awake, finally," Godaime stated loudly, crossing her hands over her chest.

He turned his eyes on her to indicate he's hearing. The sole movement made him dizzy.

With no other answer from her patient, she sighed and moved closer, hovering over him. She spread her hands above him and a green glow of chakra lit the room. Itachi surrendered to the strange probing of energy passing him from head to toes. Although it touched his wounds it never crossed the boundary of pain, skillfully retracting when his discomfort rose. Godaime truly deserved her title as a master of medical jutsu. She stayed longer over his chest and head, and then finally she clicked her tongue and stepped back.

"Not much of a change, the inflammation is still high," she informed her companions, before addressing Itachi personally. "You probably doesn't even understand me properly now, but I'll speak nonetheless. I am Senjuu Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konoha. You are in Konoha village right now. You are under arrest, charged with multiple murders and terrorism. The official investigation and trial will commence when you are fit enough to participate in it. You were found on the battlefield 5 days ago and transported here. Shizune-san," she pointed at the other woman," will explain you your medical condit... "

"Sasuke, Sas..." he tried to speak, but again only a slur got out of his mouths.

The black-haired woman started to speak in a soft voice. He heard no more as he drifted in unconscious realms.

[***]

“I’m fine, I tell you!” Naruto wriggled out of Tsunade’s touch. He was all right, he really was. He jumped from the bed to back his words with action. His legs tangled and he would have met the white hospital floor, if not for Hokage’s reaction. The woman caught him by the arms and pushed him into the bed again.

“You’ll be fine when I tell you and now be still!” she shouted. Curtains around his bed did little to guard their privacy when two loud people clashed.

Tsunade came back to scanning his right arm. She kept supervising his healing process, but didn’t do it herself, still suffering from her own injuries. Probing chakra tingled and Naruto withdraw the arm.

“Gosh!” the dangerous frown on Tsunade’s face spelled trouble for him.

‘I’m trying, really, but I can’t stand it!” he blabbered.

“Ok, ok, either way I’m done. You’ve regained much mobility, but the nerves are damaged and chakra paths completely burned. It has not healed as expected, “ she crossed her arms over her chest, face stern. “There’s a lengthy rehabilitation ahead of you and I’m not sure if you ever be able to do precise movement with the fingers. You’d better learn to write and cast jutsu with your non dominant hand.”

“Does it mean I can leave?”

“If you promise me to behave and don’t strain yourself, there is no point in keeping you here.”

“Of course! I won’t cause any troubles!“

“Somehow I doubt. But I think being home would do you good. You did well Naruto, I’m proud of you,” she added warmly.

Normally the boy would get himself killed to hear such praise, but now it only reminded him of his failure. He did not succeed. He was not proud of himself, and others shouldn’t either. Good mood vaporized in an instant.

“Did he say something?” he said quietly, staring down at his hands.

Godaime let out a heavy sigh. “If you’re referring to Uchiha Itachi, he’s unable to give us his full account. And don’t expect anything. The investigation team says, that Sasuke left Itachi in the cave to go to Konoha and revive Kages. Itachi can’t have any newer info than we do.”

“Can I see him?” he hit a pleading tone. Itachi was the only link he had to Sasuke now.

“No.” she said curtly. “What part of “he’s unable to give us his full account” did you miss?”

“What will happen to him?”

“That is to be decided yet.”

“He… you know, he saved me.”

“Yes, Naruto. I know that.” Her irritation rose again.

“And he entrusted Sasuke to me.”

Naruto didn’t elaborate so Godaime sighed again and left him with his thoughts.

[***]

Itachi kept walking up and fainting from the effort, pain and all the chemicals flowing in his veins now. The pattern was irregular. He would open his eyes to be hit by full daylight or a dim glow of the medical machinery that pulsated at night. Sometimes there was a presence of others, showing up before his eyes or manifesting in physical sensation of the wet cloth running through his body, of warm chakra spreading over him. Having satisfied his mind's curiosity as to where Itachi was, his body must have prioritized regeneration now, keeping him in a heavy slumber.

Until one day he opened his eyes and simply felt he could make it. His eyelids didn't gravitate, and his thoughts didn't experience a carousel ride anymore. It was some unidentified time of a day, ANBU was still there, although now Itachi could easily say it wasn't the same person as before.

The naive idea stuck him, if he could walk, maybe Sasuke was in the next room? Because why not, if he himself was found and save, then Sasuke could be too. He tired to rise on the elbows and the dizziness swayed him. The bile rose in his throat. He hit the pillow, panting from the exhaustion. And then laughed at his stupidity and the absurd of the situation. That was, he tired to laughtd, because he produced only some splutter, choking on his own saliva. Oh, the tube was gone. And he was not tied at all. Just horribly weak.

The scene must be the one of horror to the viewers though. He was surrounded by medical squad in a blink of an eye. That too was ridiculous. Such care for a murderer, who had one foot in the grave and the execution squadron on his back. Medics stuck to him like flies, probing him with tools and jutsus, analyzing the readings from the assisting devices. He tried to be serious, he really tired. And no, he was never the type to laugh maniacally in the evil glare of the lightening. Yes, that must be the side effect of the medicine. He was feeling too good, the pain was hidden behind a veil, not reaching his consciousness in full force. Finally the laughter mixed with caught stopped. The medics must have come to the conclusion he was fine, as they left, except one.

That was same woman that accompanied Godaime. She stood at the bed's foot with her hands crossed over her chest in an attempt to look confident. It looked like she wanted to imitate Hokage.

"I'm Katou Shizune, a medic of Konoha, can you hear me? Can you speak?" slight trembling of her voice completely ruined the effect.

Itachi produced quiet "yes".

"Good. I'll repeat in case you don't know, we are in Konoha Hospital, you are my patient now. As to your status, you are under arrest now, but also Konoha knows about and appreciates your war effort. Hokage-sama personally guarantees your safety until you recover. After that you will be tried. Do you understand?"

"Where is Sasuke?" he rasped.

Shizune seemed perplex for a second. Then she said harshly "I am not to share with you any information except your medical conditions and your status."

"Is he alive?"

She was quiet.

"Please," he whispered. There could be tons of political and military reasons to hold back such information from him, but the unpleasant though kept climbing up his spine.

"I am not allowed to speak to you on such topics. “The woman retorted harshly. Her speech that followed was monotone, as if she learnt it by heart .” Since you're awake, I'll tell you the safety rules. You are not allowed to leave the room or to use chakra without our consent. You are closely monitored and the guards are instructed to act in case they see any suspicious behavior. Our staff approach you in good faith, for the sake of all of us please cooperate, but if you ever try to hurt anyone, you will not like the outcome, I guarantee you. We have undertaken the necessary medical procedures with you, but since you're conscious we let our patients have a saying in their treatment. You suffer from various battle jutsus and chakra exertion that resulted in many internal damages. Your lungs are in the worst condition."

When the talk shifted to medicine, Shizune finally relaxed. She kept explaining the details of the treatment. Itachi knew he should pay close attention to what she was saying. That information was supposed to be crucial to him. Yet, he couldn't focus, he lacked the most important piece of the puzzle. Everything else just didn’t count without knowing anything about Sasuke.

[***]

Shikamaru and his team reached the gates of Konoha in early morning. He didn’t know what to think of the event. Even ever-talkative Kiba was silent. It was a strange feeling. Not a pride and sense of accomplishment from a successful mission, but not a total guilt, disappointment or horror of the defeat. He would call the mission unrepentantly fruitful, but the feeing that they were pawns in somebody else’s hand was bitterly strong.

Konoha was still submerged in sleep. But it was peaceful sight. Bored chuunins checked their passes, some stray cat crosses their path. One could believe that the war changed nothing here.

He sent his people to their homes, and he set off to search for Kakashi-sensei.

[***]

"He's getting better, so the problem won't solve by itself." Tsunade leant in her armchair. She was exhausted, migraine setting in. Kakashi found himself a nice wall to lean on while Shizune dropped on the couch. They occupied the adjacent room to Hokage’s office.

"Itachi is what he is," she continued," a murderer, a terrorist. And maybe, just maybe he is a super loyal secret agent who has been working for Konoha the whole time, but there is no way to prove it. Either way I personally declared that all the criminals that help in war will get their sentence reduced or completely annulled. Didn't though we will be supported by figures of such a format."

"Yeah, Uchiha Itachi is a legend. Both of cruelty and skills" Shizune said.

"If he really defeated Kabuto, then I won't exaggerate his contribution to war is one of the most vital," Tsunade stated, not hiding she was impressed by the deed.

“Sasuke too was present there.” Kakashi cut in.

“Any news about him?”

“No… but… Shikamaru-kun’s team is back. I think that you should hear it from the kids yourself.”

“What now? And why are you telling me this only now!? Bring me them now!”

“Hokage-sama,” Shikamaru entered the room after Kakashi. He decided that he screw up after all. “I’m here to give my report.”

“Up to the point, kid.” Tsunade-sama was very unofficial, spread on the couch. It didn’t change the fact that she could turn into a deadly creature any minute.

“We found no traces of Sasuke. Shino’s team that went down the Black river didn’t found anything. And we, as instructed, followed Orochimaru’s traces. “he gulped. The sole mentioning of the name made him a little bit dizzy. “It led to Oshika village in the territory of Sound Country. Then in the village we lost the traces. Too many people. Kiba and Hinata couldn’t pick up any clear directions.

Tsunade nodded. It was understandable.

“But it seems that Orochimaru and his henchmen visit the place often, because there were some old and new smells of them all around.” That too came as no surprise, the village was in the Snake’s territory.

“We decided to rest for a day and try to pick up the direction. It never came to that,” he gulped. Tsunade stirred in confusion and finally sat up properly. All the team members came back with no injuries. That itself was a huge success.

“When we were sitting in the inn, having dinner, the waiter passed us a letter. The whole inn, it was a trap. “Shikamaru squeezed out, feeling the wave of heat spread through his body. “They knew we were coming. I didn’t think that they wpuld reorganize so quickly after the war.”

Kakashi took out a letter from his vest and passed it to Godaime.

_“Dear Konoha spies and Tsunade,”_ it read.

_“I am pleased to see you in my domain so soon after the war. However I am truly disappointed that Konoha think so low of me and send some low-level shinobi to infiltrate my lands._

_As I stated many times before, but you Tsunade might not be aware of it, as you got yourself into critical condition just before the real war started, I hold zero interest in Konoha and its affair. As long as you don’t send these irritating flies and don’t try to interfere in my business, I see no reason to concern myself with Konoha._

_As a token of good will I am granting safe leave to these sorry excuses of a ninja who are going to deliver this message to you. This privilege will not extend to the others attempting to cross Sound Country borders._

_Also, let me inform you that on your behalf I have taken care of some of your injured soldiers, whose photos I enclose to the letter. When they don’t need any further medical assistance, I believe we could negotiate their safe return and reimbursement of medical cost for something of equal value._

_If you fancy responding, the seal below will summon one of my snake-curriers, but I don’t expect of particularly wish to hear from you. My established sources of information will inform me about your doings either way._

_My regards,_

_Orochimaru of Sound Country_. “

“WHAT THE HELL IS IT!?” Hokage was on her feet, raging.

“I believe a truce proposal,” Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly.

“This bastard, he has a cheek. Did you confirm the names of the hostages?”

“We are doing it right now. Anyway we have no resources to attack Sound now. We would barely stand a chance if Konoha was attacked.”

“Tse,” Tsunade flopped down the couch, already exhausted. “I’ll bring it up at the council. That’s the beauty of being Hokage, watch and learn, Kakashi, you can always dump the decision on the council.”

“If I might add, “Shikamaru let them knew he was still there, the scene he was participating was surely not for the ears of a mere chuunin. “When ekh we were leaving and Hinata-chan went to the ladies room, she was approach by a kunoich there. She kept harassing Hinata where Sasuke is, if Konoha has him, but Hinata-chan says she wasn’t aggressive in a threatening way.A redhead with glasses, Hinata recognized her later on a photo as Uzumaki Karin. So the Sound must have guessed that we have no news about Sasuke, but it seems they are as clueless as we are.”

When Shikamaru finally left the office, Kakashi unceremoniously threw himself on the couch beside Tsunade.

“I can’t believe I send these kids right into a trap.”

“Get used to it. The plan was good if that will make you feel better.”

“As to Orochimaru…”

“Mhm, we don’t have much of a choice. Let’s strengthen Konoha defense as much as possible and wait. I don’t really believe he managed to consolidate his reign to think about invasions.”

“It occurred to me that he must have strong sensor ninjas, that’s how he knows about the mission.”

“Or spies. Or both. Did you see? He’s implying that he has spies among the decision-makers in Konoha! What a brag.”

“And they still couldn’t find Sasuke by themselves.” Kakashi pointed. After the moment of silence he added. “I would like your permission to disclose to other nations Itachi's presence in Konoha to lure Sasuke out, if he's still alive.”

"Do you think that he will show up? As I understand it, the brothers were fighting together, but Sasuke left Itachi alone. And he didn't come back for him," Tsunade reminded.

"That's why I believe he's dead and somebody must have taken his body."

"You still believe in the boy?"

"I believe that at least Itachi was important for him." Kakashi said seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any beta yet, so I'd appreciate any help and piece of advice.


End file.
